


Lost

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Gen, Mandalorian, Self-Doubt, Tumblr Prompt, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: ‘It’s….very…complicated. I can’t really…call myself a Mandalorian, okay? It’s not up to me.’





	Lost

‘Why didn’t you tell her?’

Kartili snapped out of her thoughts with Corso’s sudden question.

It surprised her because Corso seldom talked to her. They had a brief business agreement where she told him to get out of the ship every other night and he ignored her steadily all the while going on with his business. Kartili couldn’t remember a friendly interaction as far as their partnership went. She still had no idea why he stuck up with her as well.As annoying she had found him she didn’t have the heart to kill the man so they were in this very awkward relationship. 

She was too tired to snap today so settled with turning her head and raising a brow …-well forehead; ‘… Say what?’

‘ That you’re one of them…You know? One of those…people. what as it called….uh -right! a Mandalorian! ’

Kartili rolled her eyes like it was the most stupid question she ever heard; ‘That’s cause I’m not and you better shut your mouth about it. Do you understand?’

He shrugged, already used to the captain’s rude outbursts; ‘Ain’t my business. Thought you were…lonely. Just trying to help Captain.’

‘Wha-Where did you hear that?! Anyway…I do not appreciate the help, okay? Keep out fo this. You. don’t. understand. anything!’

’…Because I’m not a Mandalorian?’

‘SHUT UP!’

And so he did. As much as he trusted that she wouldn’t kick him into outer space, perhaps it was better not to push the ever-so-angry Captain. 

‘Look’ she breathed out, looking down with more emotion he had ever seen on her face; ‘It’s….very…complicated. I can’t really…call myself a Mandalorian, okay? It’s not up to me.’

‘What? Do you have someone who decides these things? Monthly check-ups? Do you have to take a test if you’re Mandalorian still?’

Kartili lifted her head, glaring; ‘I won’t tell you one more time to shut up. Okay…It’s just…there are a set of rules. Alright? I’m not doing the most important one. So I’m not. This should be easy enough for you to understand.’

‘Still ridiculous to me’ Corso said ‘If it’s making you happy, you should be able to call yourself a mandfffegmhn..-’ 

‘Don’t say it!’ Kartili hissed, clamping a hand over the young human’s mouth; ‘She’ll hear it…I can hardly stand myself, I don’t need another one of…those to lecture me…Okay? 

Corso nodded, still not understanding the whole deal, it all sounded ridiculously pretentious, to be honest. Why would a group of mercs need rules? Why did the Captain think she didn’t get to be one?

Kartili removed her hand and crossed her arms; just as the newest member of their little crew stepped into the galley;

‘Captain. Can we talk?’


End file.
